lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Bunga and the King/Transcript
NALA: Kion? Kiara? Let's go! We're gonna be late for the elephants' concert. SIMBA: You know it's considered an insult if the royal family is not there for the first song. KION: The first song's the best part! KIARA: Race you there. KION: Oh, yeah. SIMBA: Shall we? NALA: Yes. But we don't need to race. ONO: Kion! Kion! We've got antelopes stuck in a mud pool near Chekundu Cliffs. KION: Anyone hurt? ONO: No, but they're really stuck. That big rainstorm last night must've caused a mud slide. KION: Dad? I'm gonna have to miss the elephants' rainy season concert. SIMBA: It's okay, Kion. I'm sure the elephants will understand. NALA: Keeping the animals of the Pride Lands safe is your duty. KION: Right. Let's go, Ono. Say hi to Ma Tembo and the elephants for me! NALA: We will. SIMBA: Stay alert, son! Come on. We still have a concert to go to. KIARA: Do you think the elephants will do that song with all the really loud trumpeting? NALA: They always do the song with the loud trumpeting. It's tradition. SIMBA: Sometimes I think my greatest duty as King is upholding the Pride Lands' traditions. And one day, it will be your duty, Princess. KIARA: Attending concerts is one duty I know I can handle. (RUMBLING) NALA: Simba? What is it? SIMBA: Do you feel that? (RUMBLING) NALA: Kiara! Move uphill! Now! KIARA: What? Why? SIMBA: Sinkhole! (GRUNTS) Get back! (GRUNTS) (SHOUTS) KIARA: Daddy! NALA: Simba! (SHOUTING) (THUDS) BESHTE: Twende Kiboko! (ALL GRUNTING) BUNGA: Giddy-up, anti-lanti-lope! (ALL GRUNTING) (RUMBLING) BUNGA: Whoa! What was that? ONO: Looking. (GASPS) '' Hapana!'' A sinkhole! Someone's fallen in... And I think it's the King! BUNGA: Simba? KION: Dad? Is he all right? ONO: Sorry, Kion. I... I couldn't tell. FULI: Kion, go. We got this. KION: Thanks, Fuli. Ono, lead the way! ONO: Affirmative! BUNGA: Come on, move it! The sooner we get you outta here, the sooner we can help Kion! BESHTE: Easy, Little B. I got just the trick. (GRUNTS) There we go! BUNGA: Nice one, Big B. BUNGA: Now let's go help Kion save Simba! Till the Pride Lands end... BOTH: Lion Guard defend! NALA: Simba? Simba! (SHOUTS) Simba! KIARA: Daddy! (COUGHING) SIMBA: I'm... I'm okay, Nala! (CLEARS THROAT) I'm okay. NALA: Can you climb out? SIMBA: I don't think so. There's nothing to grab onto. And I'm too far down to jump out. ONO: Kion! Over here! KION: Mom, Mom! Is Dad okay? NALA: I think so. But he's stuck. BUNGA: Don't worry, Your Majesty! Lion Guard to the rescue! KION: Bunga! Wait! BUNGA: Zuka Zama! Whoa! BESHTE: Little B! (SHOUTING) (GROANS) SIMBA: Bunga? BUNGA: Hey! That was fun! SIMBA: Hello to you too, Bunga. BUNGA: Whoa! What happened to your mane? SIMBA: (SIGHS) Bunga. SIMBA: What were you thinking, jumping down here? BUNGA: What was I thinking? I was thinking of rescuing you. SIMBA: Exactly how? BUNGA: Uh... Give ya a boost? KION: Bunga? Dad? You two all right? SIMBA: Bunga is fine. My head cushioned his fall. KION: What happened, Dad? How'd you get down there? SIMBA: There was a sinkhole and I fell in. ONO: Sinkholes are fairly common after a big storm, Your Highness. SIMBA: You don't say. KION: Don't worry, Dad. We'll find a way to get both of you outta there. How hard can it be? BUNGA: I got down here easy enough. Sheesh. KION: Ono, fly down and take a look. ONO: Affirmative! I'll see what I can see. ONO: Greetings, Your Majesty. BUNGA: Eh, just call me Bunga! SIMBA: (SIGHING) Hello, Ono. ONO: Kion wanted me to check things out down here. SIMBA: And what do you see? ONO: Uh... Looks like you're stuck in a hole? SIMBA: Yes. That's what it looks like to me, too. ONO: Don't worry, Your Majesty. Kion will think of something. He always does. (SQUAWKS) KION: Ono, report! Any roots they can grab hold of? Rocks they can climb? Anything? ONO: Unfortunately, no. It's just a deep hole with no way out. And the walls are kind of crumbly. (ALL GASP) ONO: I'd, uh, appreciate it if you didn't send me down there again. KION: Oh... Okay, Ono. BESHTE: How deep is it? Can I see? Whoa! NALA: Everyone, get back! (SCREAMS) SIMBA: Kiara! FULI: Huwezi! (GRUNTS) (GASPING) NALA: Kiara, are you alright? KIARA: Yeah, thanks to you, Fuli. FULI: Happy to do it. KION: Okay. Everyone needs to stay back. NALA: Kion's right. These sinkholes can get wider. And we don't want anyone else to fall in. KION: Yeah. It's bad enough Dad and Bunga are stuck down there. BESHTE: Well, at least they have each other. BUNGA: Hmm. I got it! We dig our way out. SIMBA: Bunga, you can dig your way into a hole. But not out. BUNGA: I know! We fill the hole with water and then float up to the top! Got any water? SIMBA: That's a terrible idea, Bunga. You have to think before you act! KION: Doesn't sound like Bunga and Dad are getting along, does it? NALA: No, it doesn't. (CHUCKLES) But I'm not exactly surprised. KION: What do you mean? NALA: Well, Bunga is a good friend, and very brave. But he can be trying. KION: Trying? KIARA: (CHUCKLES) Yeah, as in Dad's trying not to let Bunga drive him crazy. KION: I know Bunga can be kind of stubborn, but he's my best friend. And Dad... NALA: Can also be a bit stubborn. BUNGA: No, no, no. This'll totally work. I climb on top of you and then you jump as high as you can. Then, when you're mid-air, I jump off of you and right out of the hole! Ready? SIMBA: You are not climbing on me! BUNGA: Well, yeah, not if you keep moving around like that. SIMBA: Bunga, no! BUNGA: (SIGHS DEEPLY) Okay. Fine. I'll just climb up there myself. Just need a running start. Zuka Zama! ''(GRUNTS) SIMBA: Bunga, I wouldn't do that if I were you... BUNGA: Whoa! SIMBA: Oh, no. KION: Dad! NALA: Simba! KIARA: Daddy! BESHTE: Little B! FULI: Bunga! ONO: I don't see them. SIMBA: (COUGHING) Bunga? (COUGHS) Bunga! BUNGA: (GASPS) Wow! It was really dark under there! SIMBA: See what happens when you don't think first? BUNGA: Eh. I'm okay. KIARA: Dad? Bunga? What happened? SIMBA: Bunga tried to climb the wall. BUNGA: 'Cause I'm such a good climber! FULI: Sure, when you're climbing trees! KION: Climbing trees. Hmm. I have an idea. Lion Guard, you're with me. Be right back, Mom! NALA: Simba! Kion's got a plan to get you out. Just hang in there. SIMBA: I don't have a choice. But that doesn't mean that you have to stay here. NALA: What do you mean? SIMBA: You and Kiara should go on to the elephants' concert. We're already late. KIARA: But they're expecting all of us. What about tradition? SIMBA: The elephants will be honored to have at least some of the royal family in attendance. But if none of us show up, they'll be worried. NALA: Simba, I'm more worried about you. SIMBA: I'm fine, Nala. I'm just stuck in a hole. Kion and the Lion Guard will get me out. But royal duties must not be ignored. NALA: Okay, we'll go. And hopefully, Kion will have you out of there soon. SIMBA: Yes. The sooner, the better. (ALL GRUNTING) ONO: Looking good. Just keep going straight. (ALL GRUNTING) ONO: That's it! We're there! KION: Dad, Bunga. We're gonna tip this tree down into the hole. Then you can just climb up. SIMBA: Great idea, Kion! BUNGA: Hey wait. When Kion suggests climbing, it's a great idea? But when I suggest... SIMBA: Bunga, just take cover. BUNGA: Right! (SIGHS) SIMBA: All right, Lion Guard. We're ready. BESHTE: ''Twende Kiboko! (GRUNTS) ONO: Whoa! (BUNGA SHOUTS) FULI: Bunga? BESHTE: I didn't hurt anybody, did I? KION: That didn't work as well as I thought it would. SIMBA: Good try anyway, Kion. BUNGA: Good try? You kidding? It's perfect! Just look at all these bugs! Mmm. Hey, look at that! A hole! SIMBA: Hmm. It must've opened when the tree hit. BUNGA: (GASPS) And there's a tunnel! Simba! This is it! Our way out! SIMBA: Bunga, wait. We have no idea where this tunnel leads. Unless... It might be part of Nandembo Caverns. The Caverns do turn in this direction. KION: The entrance isn't too far from here. Dad, if you and Bunga go through the tunnel, I'll take the Guard into the Caverns. With any luck, we'll meet you in the middle! BUNGA: Okay! Let's go! KION: Be careful! SIMBA: I will. Bunga, on the other hand... Not so sure. BUNGA: Hey, Simba! You comin' or not? SIMBA: (SIGHS) Oh, boy. KION: Lion Guard, let's head to Nandembo Caverns. ONO: Uh, Kion? You know those caves can be pretty tricky. I'm not really used to navigating from below. FULI: Ono's right, Kion. Nandembo Caverns are a twisty maze. We could get totally lost down there. BESHTE: Yeah. Hippos aren't exactly experts when it comes to tunnels. KION: Hmm. But we do know someone who is an expert at tunnels! ONO: Of course! I'll go get him. KION: Meet us at the Caverns! ONO: Affirmative. BUNGA: Come on, Simba! Ya gotta keep up! SIMBA: (GRUNTING) Doing my best, Bunga. BUNGA: Well, hurry up. Squeeze faster.Yeah! Now we're gettin' somewhere! Oh. SIMBA: (GRUNTS) Bunga. We need to talk about which way to go. BUNGA: Why talk when you can walk? SIMBA: Bunga, wait! You need to stop and think! You can't just pick a random tunnel and expect it to lead out! BUNGA: I know what I'm doing. Or maybe I don't. SIMBA: Bunga, please. Just stop and listen to me for once. BUNGA: Fine, fine. You decide. Which way do we go? SIMBA: Well, okay. I think we should go down the largest tunnel. It's the most likely to lead to the... BUNGA: (SCOFFS) Nah! We should go down this tunnel! Duh. SIMBA: Did you just say "duh" to me? BUNGA: Uh, no, no. I was just, uh, singing! Duh-duh, duh-duh, da-da-duh-duh '' SIMBA: You do remember who you're talking to, don't you? BUNGA: (SCOFFS) I know who you are. You're Simba! You're my best friend's dad. SIMBA: I'm also the '''King'! (ROARS) BUNGA: No going back now. Thanks to someone's cave in. SIMBA: Well, you caused a cave in, too. Back in...In the hole. BUNGA: Yeah, okay. But I was trying to get out. It wasn't 'cause I got all mad. SIMBA: Of course I got mad. Do you have any idea how annoying it is to be trapped with you and your crazy ideas? BUNGA: Crazy ideas? Crazy ideas? You're right. I'm full of crazy ideas! And I just had another one. How about you go down your tunnel, and I'll go down mine. Then you won't have to put up with me and my crazy ideas anymore. SIMBA: Fine! BUNGA: See? I knew this tunnel would be easy going. (GRUNTS) Starting to get a little cramped. But I think we can fit, Your Highness. Just as long as we... Oh, yeah. It's just me now. Fine. SIMBA: So nice to finally hear myself think. (CHUCKLES) Looks like I was right. This has to be the way out. But if this is the right way out, Bunga's going the wrong way. And annoying or not, he is Kion's best friend. And my subject. (SIGHS) I can't let him stay lost down here. BUNGA: (GRUNTING) If Simba had just listened to me, I bet we'd be outta here by now. (GRUNTS) (ROCKS CLATTERING) BUNGA: That you Simba? Change your mind? Huh. Falling rocks. Oh, well. No worries. No worries? It means no worries For the rest of your days It's our problem free (ECHOING) Philosophy (ECHOING) SIMBA: Hakuna matata BUNGA: '' Hakuna matata'' SIMBA: (LAUGHS) What a wonderful phrase Hakuna matata Ain't no passing craze It means no worries For the rest of your days BUNGA: '' It's our problem free'' SIMBA: '' Philosophy'' BOTH: '' Hakuna matata '' (BOTH LAUGH) BUNGA: How'd you know my uncles' song? SIMBA: I knew it before you did. They sang it to me all the time when I was growing up. BUNGA: Oh, right! They raised you. Just like they raised me. That kind of makes us... Brothers? Sort of? SIMBA: I never thought of it that way. But, I guess it sort of does. BUNGA: I'm, uh, sorry I yelled at you, bro. SIMBA: That's King bro to you. (BOTH LAUGH) SIMBA: (SIGHS) Too bad Timon and Pumbaa aren't here to see us finally getting along. It would make them happy. BUNGA: (SCOFFS) You know them. Hakuna matata? They're always happy! TIMON: Why? Why? Oh, cruel savannah! To take both our babies on the same day? PUMBAA: (CRYING) I know, Timon. I know! Fate is a fickle mongoose! FULI: Remind me again. Huh. Why did you bring them here? KION: I thought Timon could help. Meerkats are supposed to be great in tunnels. TIMON: And now we're lost in this crazy maze. (CRYING) PUMBAA: Oh, I'm so turned around I'm afraid we'll never get out alive! ONO: Uh, Timon, Pumbaa? The entrance to the cave is right there. TIMON: See? Barely inside and we're already lost! ONO: Not exactly inspiring confidence, are they? BESHTE: They're just worried about Bunga and Simba, Ono. TIMON: My kids! Who knows what horrors they're enduring down there. SIMBA: Hakuna... BUNGA: '' Matata.'' SIMBA: Hakuna...' BUNGA: ' Matata. SIMBA: Hakuna... BUNGA: '' Matata.'' SIMBA: Hakuna... BUNGA: '' Matata.'' BUNGA: We should think about this. Which way, Your Majesty? SIMBA: Please. You choose, Bunga. I insist. BUNGA: Nah. You're the King. You choose. SIMBA: I am the King. And I say you choose. TIMON: (CRYING) Why? Oh, why? BUNGA: (GASPS) That sounded like... SIMBA: Timon? TIMON: My two babies! Lost in these accursed caverns! Forever! BUNGA: It came from down here! SIMBA: So what are we waiting for? BUNGA: Wait for me! TIMON: Sorry, I lost it back there, Kion. PUMBAA: Oh, you'll understand when you have kids of your own. Well, not exactly your own. But you'll understand when a lost lion or lonely honey badger wanders into your little corner of the world. TIMON: And you let 'em into your heart, you know, just enough, and... (SNIFFLES) (CRYING) And then... BUNGA: Uncle Pumbaa? SIMBA: Timon! TIMON: Ooh, I can still hear their sweet, sweet voices. KION: Dad? Bunga? BOTH: Kion! TIMON: My babies are alive! PUMBAA: Don't worry, Simba and Bunga! We're comin' for ya! (CRASHING) PUMBAA: Dead end. We're still coming for ya! SIMBA: This way. Kion! KION: Dad! Bunga! PUMBAA: Oh, Timon, look! See? They're okay! BUNGA: Uncle Timon! Uncle Pumbaa! (GRUNTS) ONO: '' Hapana!'' BUNGA: Should we go back? Look for another way? SIMBA: I've got a better idea. Hop on! BUNGA: That's your idea? SIMBA: Actually, it's your idea. Remember? BUNGA: Oh, yeah. KION: I don't believe it. SIMBA: Hang on! Ow! Bunga, not the mane. BUNGA: Sorry, bro. (PANTING) BOTH: '' Zuka Zama!'' ONO: Did we just see... FULI: A honey badger riding on top of the King? BESHTE: Like my dad always says, live long enough, and you'll see everything. BUNGA: Thanks for the lift. We should do this again sometime. SIMBA: (LAUGHS) Well, I'll, uh, have Zazu check my schedule. (KISSING) (KISSING) KION: Dad, Bunga? I thought you guys are... BUNGA: Are practically brothers? KION: Huh? SIMBA: Absolutely. TIMON: And to think you were worried that we'd never find them. PUMBAA: I'm sorry. I should've remembered. '' Hakuna matata!'' (ALL TRUMPETING) NALA: Bravo! Bravo! MA TEMBO: Thank you. Thank you. (ALL TRUMPETING) MA TEMBO: We're so glad to have all of you here to take part in our tradition. We're especially honored to have members of the royal family in attendance. NALA: We wouldn't miss it. The King was very disappointed to miss this event. He planned to be here... MA TEMBO: Animals plan, and the savannah laughs. NALA: Indeed. We're grateful for your understanding. SIMBA: Sorry we're late! NALA: Simba? KIARA: Daddy? MA TEMBO: Your Majesty. Kion. And, uh... BUNGA: Bunga. Brother to the King. KIARA: Brother? BUNGA: Just call me Uncle Bunga. NALA: What exactly happened in that pit? SIMBA: It was quite an adventure. Thank you for your patience, Ma Tembo. And I thank all of you, my friends. I know how important music is to elephants. And I'm deeply honored to be included in your tradition. But since I missed your only concert of the season, I'd like to share a song that means a great deal to my family. All my family. MA TEMBO: We would be honored to hear your song, Your Majesty. SIMBA: Ready? Hakuna matata TIMON: What a wonderful phrase BUNGA: Hakuna matata PUMBAA: Ain't no passing craze KION: It means no worries KIARA: For the rest of your days ALL: It's our problem free Philosophy SIMBA & BUNGA: '' Hakuna matata '' Category:Transcripts Bunga and the King/Transcript